Hunter Squadron: Mission Alpha
by DarthShadea
Summary: Der erste Einsatz eines Trupps Supercommandos. Ein Bruder, der starb, weil er zu viel wusste. Und ein Todesurteil, das bald vollstreckt wird... (Epoche: Klonkriege)
1. Chapter 1 We are Hunter

Chapter 1

We are Hunter

„Mission Alpha ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, Hunter Squadron. Solltet ihr versagen sind wir für Premierminister Lama Su nicht mehr von Nutzen. Brecht jetzt nach Kiresh VI auf, sobald ihr dort gelandet seid nehmt ihr Kontakt zu mir auf. Dann werde ich euch eure Einsatzparameter zukommen lassen. Verstanden?"

ARC-Captain A-101 warf einen Blick in die Runde der elf Soldaten, die um den Holotisch des Besprechungsraumes standen. Ein jeder von ihnen trug eine schwarze Rüstung, die wie eine Mischung aus den Panzern der ARCs und Commandos aussah, die Visoren leuchteten in einem unheimlichen Rot. An ihren Gürteln waren jeweils zwei DC-15s Pistolen befestigt, unter den Halftern hingen die Kamas locker herab.

„Ja, Sir." entgegnete einer der Männer im gewohnten rauen Ton der Jango-Fett-Klone. „Haben wir mit gewaltsamem Widerstand zu rechnen?"

„Sie werden sehr wahrscheinlich mit Luft- und Bodentruppen angegriffen werden." bestätigte der Alpha-ARC und deutete auf die Holokarte vor ihnen. „Dort ist Ihr Ziel" Ein roter Punkt leuchtete auf, der durch eine schwarze Linie mit einer grauen Markierung verbunden war. "und von Ihrem Landepunkt werden Sie etwa sechs Stunden marschieren. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir." Der Trooper der gerade gesprochen hatte, salutierte formell.

Der ARC-Captain erwiderte die Geste. „Dann gehen Sie nun zu Hangar 18, Ihre Jäger stehen bereit."

Er beobachtete die Hunter Squadron, während sie in einer ordentlichen Reihe den kleinen Raum verließ, dann wandte er sich dem Com-Terminal zu. Sofort wuchs eine blaue Gestalt aus dem Projektor.

„Sir, die Hunter sind auf dem Weg nach Kiresh VI. Haben Sie neue Befehle für mich?"

Der Kaminoaner musterte den ARC-Captain. Die weiße Rüstung war von schwarzen Sechseck-Mustern überzogen, er trug den gleichen schwarzen Kama wie die Trooper der Hunter Squadron, dazu war er mit einem Schulterpauldron und einem Rangefinder ausgestattet.

„Nein, Captain. Sie werden sich in Sektion Sieben aufhalten, bis Ihre Männer zurück sind. Sonst noch etwas?"

Der ARC seufzte. „Nein, Sir. Broaccer Ende."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Ich folgte meinen Brüdern durch die klinisch weißen Korridore von Sektor Sieben zum Hangar unserer Jäger. Jeder von uns war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und auch ich war aufgeregt, etwas anderes als Kamino zu sehen zu bekommen. Nach Abschluss unserer Ausbildung waren wir, ebenso wie die Alpha-ARCs eingefroren worden, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir gebraucht wurden. Bis heute. Das Holonetz ist von Kriegsmeldungen überfüllt und ich habe das Gefühl den Troopern der GAR helfen zu müssen. Obwohl wir, die Hunter Squadron, nicht einmal zu den Truppen der Republik gehören. Wir zwölf sind von den Kaminoanern als Versuchskaninchen geschaffen worden und operieren im Auftrag des Premierministers. Prime sagt, wir könnten von Glück reden nicht von irgendwelchen Jedi befehligt zu werden. Prime ist so eine Art Anführer, auch wenn wir keine Rangfolge haben. Er gibt eben die Befehle und sorgt dafür, dass keiner von uns stirbt.

Denn auch wenn keiner von uns jemals diesen Planeten verlassen hat, so sind wir beim Training oft dem Tod nur knapp entronnen. Nur einer von uns hat es nicht geschafft – Hunter Zwölf war von einer Granate zerrissen worden, bevor er einen Spitznamen bekommen hatte. Zwölf war ein ziemlich verschlossener Typ gewesen und nicht nur einmal mit Prime aneinandergeraten. Er hat immer gesagt, dass wir hier keine Chance zu überleben haben und das wir abhauen sollten. Dann hat Prime ihm eine verpasst und am nächsten Tag war Zwölf im Training verstorben. Er hatte die Nachhut übernommen und plötzlich hatten wir die Explosion gehört. Die Kaminoaner sagten er wäre in eine Sprengfalle getappt, aber warum haben ihn seine Helmsensoren nicht gewarnt? Ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er absichtlich weitergelaufen ist und die Falle ausgelöst hat.

„Hey Prophet." Hunter zwei, Archer, hatte sich zurückfallen lassen und lief jetzt neben mir. „Alles klar?"

„Ich bin okay." entgegnete ich knapp und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er nickte, wenig überzeugt, und sagte nichts weiter.

Sektor Sieben war recht klein, da er nur zur Züchtung und Ausbildung der Hunter und des geheimen Alpha-ARC Captains der Kaminoaner gebaut wurde. In unserem Hangar standen die elf Prototypen der Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse Jäger in schwarzen Ausführungen mit unserem Symbol, dem roten Augen auf den Schiffsnasen. Für gewöhnlich waren die Alpha-3 Jäger nur knapp acht Meter lang, aber unsere maßen fast 13 Meter. Ein Teil der Wendigkeit war für Waffen und Schilde geopfert worden und machte aus den schnellen Jägern zusätzlich vernichtende Bomber.

Der Hangar war eine hohe Durabeton-Halle, die gerade für die elf Jäger Platz bot. Die Klontechs, die unsere Schiffe warteten und betankten verließen rasch die Halle als sie uns sahen. Als wir in der Halle alleine waren versammelten wir uns um Prime und klemmten die Helme unter die Arme. Außenstehende konnten Klone nie auseinander halten, aber ich erkannte jeden meiner Brüder an der Körperhaltung und am Gang. Jeder hielt seinen Kopf anders, die Gesichtsausdrücke unterschieden sich. Hunter sechs, Shark, hatte eine weiße Narbe quer über dem Gesicht, von der linken Schläfe bis zum Kinn und Joker, der neben ihm stand, trug Kontaktlinsen, die seine braunen Augen graublau färbten. Und natürlich strich Blackout sich, wie nebenbei, über seinen kahlrasierten Kopf.

Meine Augen sind braun, wie die eines jeden Jango-Fett-Klons und meine Haare sind im typischen Armeestil geschnitten.

Prime klatschte in die Hände und bekam sofort die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit der Hunter. „Das ist unsere erste richtige Mission, Brüder." begann er ernst. „Wir müssen uns als Soldaten beweisen – Car Veres und Captain Broaccer gegenüber."

Car Veres, allein der Name ließ mich schon beinahe würgen. Dieser schleimige Kaminoaner war mit der Aufgabe betraut worden, die Hunter Squadron zu züchten und zu den besten SpecOps-Einheiten der Galaxis zu machen, aber diesen Titel teilten wir uns schon lange mit den Commandos, den ARCs und den Shadowtroopern.

„Ich möchte, dass jeder von euch sein Bestes und mehr gibt, damit wir diesen Einsatz erfolgreich und vollzählig beenden können. Strengt euch also ein bisschen an! Wir haben circa neun Stunden Flugzeit. In die Jäger!"

Ich stieg die Leiter zu meinem Jäger hinauf und ließ mich in das enge Cockpit gleiten. Zwar waren unsere Schiffe für lange Flugstrecken in voller Rüstung optimiert worden, aber Gemütlichkeit war damit nicht gemeint. Meine Hände fanden wie von selbst die Kontrollen und ich fuhr die Systeme hoch.

„R5, Startmanöver einleiten." wies ich meinen schwarzen Astromech an, während ich den Tank überprüfte. Der kleine Droide piepste bestätigend und die Triebwerke begannen zu vibrieren. Er aktivierte die Repulsoren und fuhr gleichzeitig die Landestützen ein, sodass wir niedrig über dem Hangarboden schwebten. Da ich nach Zwölfs Tod der Letzte im Trupp bin, war mein Platz in der Abflug-Formation am Schluss. Unsere Nimbus-Jäger waren zwar größer als die Version, die an die GAR ausgegeben wurde, aber trotzdem manövrierfähig und die Steuerung reagierte auf die kleinste Berührung. Langsam glitt mein Jäger in die enge Schleuse und das innere Hangartor schloss sich hinter uns.

„Abflugfreigabe für Hunter Squadron erteilt. Druckausgleich einleiten. Äußeres Hangartor wird in zehn Sekunden geöffnet." informierte uns eine künstliche Frauenstimme. Zischend öffneten sich die Tore vor uns und das Wasser des Ozeans strömte mit ohrenbetäubendem Donnern hinein. Als ich das erste Mal im Jäger Sektion Sieben verließ, konnte ich nur entsetzt auf das Meer starren, dass auf mich zuschoss und auch heute noch ist mir unwohl bei dem Anblick, obwohl ich weiß, dass die Nimbus-Jäger ausreichend geschützt sind.

Prime an der Spitze schossen wir in V-Formation fast waagerecht in die Höhe, bis wir die Wellen durchbrachen und von dem Sturmwind Kaminos erfasst wurden. Über uns hingen schwere graue Regenwolken, die sich über die kegelförmigen Türme von Tipoca ergoßen.

„Hier ist die Luftkontrolle Tipoca City. Unbekannte Jäger-Staffel, nennen sie ihre IDs und ihren Bestimmungsort." ertönte eine Klonstimme im Com.

„Negativ, Luftkontrolle." entgegnete Prime auf derselben Frequenz. „Sende jetzt die Befugniscodes."

„Verstanden, Jäger-Staffel. Standby."

„Der lässt sich ja Zeit." brummte Archer, als wir zum dritten Mal um den Hauptturm der Stadt kreisten.

„Der klingelt wahrscheinlich Lama Su persönlich... "vermutete Boomer, unser Sprengstoffexperte.

„Jäger-Staffel, Sie haben Freigabe." sagte der Trooper der Luftkontrolle schließlich missmutig. „Kontrolle, out."

„Ja, Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag." murmelte Prime als die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. „Beschleunigen, Hunter, wir fliegen auf Sprungposition."

Durch den dichten Schleier der Regentropfen, die gegen meine Cockpitscheibe klatschten, folgte ich den schwarzen Schemen der anderen Jäger in die Wolken. Der Wind kam aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen und schleuderte uns willkürlich herum, während überall die Blitze zuckten. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis wir durch die Wolkendecke brachen und die Stille des Weltalls uns einhüllte. Die Außenpanzer unserer Jäger waren glücklicherweise wasserabweisend und die Regentropfen waren daran abgeperlt, bevor das Vakuum sie einfrieren konnte.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Nav-Anzeige, die meine Brüder als graue Punkte darstellte. In wenigen Kilometern Entfernung befand sich eine blinkende rote Markierung.

„Hyperraumsprung einleiten." wies ich R5 an. „Lichtgeschwindigkeits-Triebwerke hochfahren. Zielkoordinaten setzen."

Der schwarze Droide piepte eine kurze Bestätigung und die Vibration der Triebwerke schwoll an.

„Hyperraumsprung in 3...2...1... _Sprung_!" befahl Prime und die kleinen Lichtpunkte der Stern verzogen sich zu blauen Streifen.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und überließ R5 die Kontrolle über meinen Jäger. Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen – die Hunter gehen auf die Jagd und zum ersten Mal wird unsere Beute bluten.

„Ca. 9 Stunden Flugzeit." informierte Prime uns. „Ruht euch aus - könnte ein harter Job werden. Eine halbe Stunde vor Austritt aus dem Hyperraum will ich euch in Bereitschaft sehen."

Ein wenig zu schlafen erschien mir am sinnvollsten und ich verdunkelte mein HUD, um den grellen Hyperraum auszusperren. Als ich schon die Augen geschlossen und eine halbwegs bequeme Position gefunden hatte, erschien eine Meldung auf meinem HUD. Offenbar wollte Archer mit mir auf einer privaten Frequenz sprechen.

„Archer, was gibt's?" fragte ich über Com.

„Schon irgendwelche Vorahnungen?" wollte Archer wissen. „Irgendein Gefühl, was uns auf Kiresh erwartet?"

„Was uns dort erwartet kann uns ein Gefühl in der Magengegend kaum verraten." entgegnete ich bestimmt. „Das sagen uns unsere Augen und Sensoren."

„Zwölf ist gestorben, weil er nicht auf dein Gefühl vertraut und deine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen hat. Aber wir glauben an deinen Instinkt, weißt du?"

„Die Hunter können es sich nicht leisten Situationen aufgrund von Instinkt zu beurteilen."

„Das ist was Jäger _tun_! Wenn uns unser Instinkt nicht vor Gefahren warnt, wer tut es dann?"

„Deine Augen tun es. Oder dein HUD." beharrte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, was es damals war, dass mich vor Zwölfs Tod gewarnt hat, aber es ist nichts, worauf wir vertrauen können, okay?"

Archer zögerte eine Weile. „Okay." sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich glaube trotzdem an deine Vorahnungen. Du heißt nicht umsonst Prophet, oder? Wie oft hast du uns im Training vor Granaten gewarnt, die wir noch nicht sehen konnten und die auch unsere Helmsensorik noch nicht erkannte?"

Ich wusste, dass er recht hatte. Manchmal spürte ich Gefahr, manchmal träumte ich Dinge, bevor sie geschahen und konnte Erinnerung, Dêja-vu und Wirklichkeit nicht mehr auseinander halten. Zwölfs Tod gehört zu den Dingen, die mich beschäftigen und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass damit etwas nicht stimmte. Aber damit musste ich allein klarkommen und ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass es den Trupp gefährdete.

„Mein Gefühl hat mich oft genug getrogen." erwiderte ich schließlich. „Und zu unserem aktuellen Job hat es bislang geschwiegen."

„Okay... okay, Bruder, ich habe nur gefragt." Archer klang leicht beleidigt. „Ich schlaf jetzt ein bisschen."

„Ich auch." entgegnete ich und beendete die Verbindung. Dann schloss ich die Augen und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Hunter Squadron, noch 30 Standardminuten bis zum Austritt aus dem Hyperraum." Primes Stimme riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Ein leichter Geruch nach Gas hing in meiner Nase, aber ich erinnerte mich nicht, geträumt zu haben. „Bereitschaft. Haltet den Einsatz-Comkanal frei, checkt die Jäger durch. Ich will Statusberichte."

Ich rief die technische Anzeige auf und ließ die Daten auf meinem HUD erscheinen. Der Reihe nach ging ich Waffensysteme, Triebwerke, Sensorik, Tank, Schilde und Außenhülle durch. Die ersten Bereitschaftsbestätigungen tönten bereits aus dem Com.

„Hunter Elf, Jäger überprüft, bestätige volle Leistungsbereitschaft. Stand by." gab ich an Prime durch.

Im Com herrschte eisernes Schweigen, während wir uns dem Zielort näherten. Jeder von uns bereitete sich innerlich darauf seine Reflexe zu verdreifachen und seine Beine doppelt so schnell rennen zu lassen. Ich hatte einmal gehört, gewöhnliche Soldaten müssten sich psychisch darauf vorbereiten zu schießen und zu töten. Dass gewöhnliche Soldaten nicht sofort abdrücken wenn ein Zivi die Knarre hebt. Gewöhnliche Soldaten sterben schnell und in Massen, aber wir sind Hunter. Blackout würde jetzt sagen, auch die armen Schweine von der GAR wären keine gewöhnlichen Soldaten, immerhin sind die auch mit einem DC statt einer Milchflasche aufgewachsen, aber die sind nicht wie wir. Die sind abgerichtete Hunde, die beißen, wenn die Jedi es befehlen.

Wir Hunter sind anders. Wir elf sind Brüder und die Welt besteht aus Brüdern und Zielen und dem kleinen Rest, der keine Gefahr darstellt. Irgendwann ist jedes Wesen ein Ziel, wenn es kein Bruder ist. Ziele werden eliminiert, so einfach ist das. Zwölf hat immer gemeint, wir wären nicht besser als die Weißschalen. Wir beißen, wenn Broaccer es sagt. Und der beißt, wenn Car Veres es sagt.

Bevor ich diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, begann der Countdown von 180 Sekunden an herunterzuzählen. Meine Hände lagen auf der Steuerkonsole, jederzeit bereit, auszuweichen, die Schilde hochzufahren oder zu schießen.

„110... 109... 108..."

„Nach dem Austritt V-Formation beibehalten." befahl Prime.

„81... 80… 79..."

„R5, auf mein Kommando fährst du die Schilde hoch." Der Astromech flötete eine aufgeregte Antwort. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig sein wird."

„36... 35... 34..."

Das Vibrieren der Triebwerke veränderte sich und die Schlieren der Sterne zogen sich wieder zusammen.

„3... 2...1..."

In perfekter Ordnung sprangen die elf Jäger aus dem Hyperraum und steuerten in V-Formation den grünen Planeten an, der vor ihnen lag.

„Hunter, ich krieg hier was rein." Blackout war unser Com-Spezialist. „Eine Übertragung vom Planeten an unbekannte Schiffe im Orbit um den Zielplaneten."

„Schalte es laut." wies Prime ihn an.

„...unbekannte Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen. Staffel Black erbittet Aufklärungsflugfreigabe."

Wie erstarrt saß ich da und lauschte der Com-Nachricht. Es war eine Jango-Fett-Klonstimme, die dort sprach, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sich die GAR auf dem Planeten befand. Oder?

„Basis an Staffel Black. Freigabe erteilt, wiederhole Sie haben Freigabe für einen Aufklärungsflug." entgegnete eine weitere Klonstimme, die leicht verzerrt klang. Offenbar sendete sie vom Planeten aus und befand sich zu weit entfernt für eine klare Übertragung. „Eliminieren Sie die feindlichen Schiffe und beenden Sie Ihren Patrouillenflug. Basis Ende."

Fremde Schiffe einfach abzuknallen war definitiv keine GAR-Vorgehensweise. Beunruhigtes Schweigen erfüllte das Com, bis Prime das Wort ergriff.

„Die Klonstimmen könnten eine Falle sein. Feuer erwidern wenn ihr beschossen werdet."

„Habe Staffel Black auf dem Schirm." meldete Eyez, unser Sensorik-Experte. „Sind auf Angriffskurs zu uns und nähern sich schnell. Kann die Schiffstypen aber nicht feststellen..."

Kalte Ruhe erfüllte mich als ich die Waffensysteme hochfuhr und zwei Protonentorpedos in die Rohre schickte. Wenn ich am Boden war und mit meinem DC auf Trainingsdroiden draufhielt, durchflutete Adrenalin meine Adern und ließ meine Muskeln warm und geschmeidig werden, aber im Weltraum fühlte ich mich während eines Gefechts unbeteiligt und leer. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass ich immer nur in Simulatoren geflogen war und nie in einem echten Jäger. Bis jetzt.

Als Staffel Black auf Sichtweite herangeflogen war, sahen wir, weshalb die Magnetfrequenzen für Eyez' Sensoren unbekannt gewesen waren. Die zwölf Jäger sahen wie Torrent-Jäger aus, deren mittlerer Flügel abmontiert worden war. Die Nasen der Schiffe schienen von ARC-170er zu sein.

„Diese Dinger müssen extreme Gleichgewichtsprobleme haben, sobald Schwerkraft auf sie wirkt." meinte ich zu Archer. „Aber wenn die so gut bewaffnet sind wie die ARC-170er werden die mit Raketen arbeiten. Zwar sind die leicht instabil wegen dem fehlenden Flügel, aber vermutlich immer noch sehr wendig und schnell. Passt auf die Frontwaffen auf, unter den Flügeln haben die Zwillingslaser."

„Unbekannte Staffel, identifizieren Sie sich." verlangte plötzlich eine Klonstimme über Com.

„Hier spricht Hunter 1 von der Hunter Squadron." entgegnete Prime. „Nennen Sie Ihre IDs und ich schicke Ihnen die Codes."

Ein Klicken ertönte. „Verbindung unterbrochen, was- ?"

Bevor Prime seinen Satz beenden konnte, erschütterte blaues Laserfeuer seinen Jäger.

„Hunter Squadron, Formation auflösen. Flügelpaare bilden und Feuer frei." befahl Prime in ruhigem Tonfall, während er seinen Jäger zur Seite riss und nach unten sacken ließ um dem feindlichen Beschuss zu entgehen.

„Schilde hoch!" rief ich R5 zu und ließ meinen Jäger nach hinten rollen. Das Manöver und mein Platz am Ende der Formation hatte mir genügend Zeit verschafft volle Energie auf die Frontschilde zu laden und den ersten Feind in die Zielerfassung zu nehmen. Mein Flügelmann, Archer, hängte sich dicht an mein Heck und wir tauchten in das Chaos kämpfender Sternenjäger ein.

Plötzlich zischte eines der Ziele dicht an meinem Bug vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Blackout, der Laserfeuer auf sein Opfer einprasseln ließ. Ich riss meinen Jäger scharf nach rechts und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den TacScreen. Offenbar hatte der Jäger meine Zielerfassung längst gemeldet bekommen, denn er flog schnelle Manöver zwischen seinen Staffelkameraden um meine Sensoren zu verwirren.

Ein leises Lächeln flog über meine Lippen als ich die Verfolgung aufnahm. „Archer, ich hab einen erfasst. Verfolgung beginnen."

„Sehe dein Ziel, Elf. Bin hinter dir."

„Sieben an Staffel. Bestätige ersten Abschuss." Hawk war unser bester Kampfpilot, seine Stimme klang hart und konzentriert.

Ein nervtötendes Piepen warnte mich vor einem Protonentorpedo. Ich rollte meinen Jäger zur Seite und beschleunigte leicht.

„Torpedo, Archer!"

„Schon gesehen."

Jetzt war mein Ziel direkt vor mir, aber es war zu eng für Torpedos, also schickte ich ihm eine kurze Salve Laser entgegen. Er wich geschickt aus und brach aus dem Kampfgebiet aus, als Archer ebenfalls auf ihn schoss.

„Der haut ab, Archer, Formation auflösen."

Mit Drehungen und komplizierten Ausweichmanövern versuchte der Jäger unseren Lasern zu entgehen, aber wir näherten uns von zwei Seiten und nahmen ihn ins Kreuzfeuer. Archers erster Treffer riss ihm den linken Flügel weg, mein Salve ließ die Treibstofftanks unterhalb des anderen Flügels detonieren und der Jäger kreiste unkontrolliert, bis ich einen letzten Hagel Laser auf ihn niederregnen ließ und die Triebwerke explodierten.

„Elf an Staffel. Bestätige Abschuss."

„Drei an Staffel. Abschuss erfolgt."

„Prophet, zwei Jäger nähern sich uns rasch." warnte Archer, während er wieder seine Position an meiner Flanke einnahm. Mein TacScreen bestätigte es - zwei intakte Jäger hatten sich aus dem wütenden Gemenge gelöst und schossen auf uns zu.

„Acht hier, habe ein Problem mit zwei Jägern, die sich einfach nicht abschütteln lassen." Jokers Fähigkeiten als Sanitäter überstiegen seine Flugkünste beträchtlich, was ihn aber nicht zu einem schlechten Piloten machte.

„Hier ist Elf. Wir kommen so schnell es geht."

Ohne auf die laserspuckenden Jäger an meiner Steuerbordseite zu achten stürzte ich mich in die Kampfzone und folgte Jokers Signal auf meinem TacScreen. Blackouts Jäger schoss bereits aus vollen Rohren feuernd auf einen der Gegner, der sofort die Verfolgung abbrach um dem Laserhagel zu entkommen. Während der zweite Jäger zögerte, ob er weiterverfolgen oder abbrechen und seinem Staffelgefährten helfen sollte, rasten Archer und ich auf ihn zu. Gerade noch konnte der feindliche Jäger unserem Feuer ausweichen, bevor ich einen Protonentorpedo abschoss. Der rote Schweif zischte knapp über das Cockpit des Jägers hinweg, dann wendete der Torpedo und setzte zum zweiten Versuch an.

Gefangen zwischen dem Torpedo und meinem Sperrfeuer riss er seinen Jäger nach oben, ohne Joker zu sehen, der sich unter ihn hatte fallen lassen. Eine kurze Salve in den Bauch des Jägers ließ ihn detonieren, der Torpedo explodierte ebenfalls als er in die Trümmer raste.

„Acht an Staffel, bestätige Abschuss."

„Wie viele noch, Archer?" fragte ich meinen Flügelpartner, während ich Kurs auf den nächsten Jäger nahm.

„Sechs Ziele." erwiderte er knapp.

„Zehn an Staffel. Abschuss, noch fünf Ziele."

Der Rest des Kampfes wurde zum Gemetzel. Jedes feindliche Schiff wurde von mehreren Hunters verfolgt und abgeschossen. Joker positionierte sich an meinem linken Flügel und das Laserfeuer dreier Nimbus-Jäger zerriss den letzten Kampfflieger von Staffel Black.

Dann herrschte Stille.

Die Explosionen, das Hämmern der Laserkanonen und die Rufe im Com verstummten und wir wichen den Trümmern aus, um wieder in Formation zu gehen.

„Tempo drosseln." Primes harter Tonfall war verschwunden und hatte eine Spur von Erschöpfung hinterlassen, die nicht von körperlicher Müdigkeit stammte. „Prophet, Lageeinschätzung."

„Wir sind von einer unbekannten Staffel angegriffen, deren Bastardjäger aus neuwertigen republikanischen Schiffen bestanden. Darüber hinaus haben wir Jango-Klonstimmen gehört. Der plötzliche Angriff und die Kampfstrategie der Staffel waren definitiv nicht GAR-Standard und die Piloten haben eine allenfalls mäßige Ausbildung gehabt."

„Keine GAR, vermutlich keine Seps." ergänzte Seren, unser Aufklärer.

„Okay." Prime klang konzentriert. „Vermutlich hat Staffel Black vor der Eliminierung die Basis gewarnt, was bedeutet, dass wir erwartet werden. Auf dem Planeten befinden sich unbekannte Streitkräfte, die über eine feste Kommandozentrale und außerdem GAR-Ausrüstung verfügen."

„Und über Jango-Klone." Blackouts bitterer Tonfall überraschte mich. Auf meinem HUD erschien eine Anzeige und ich öffnete das Bild das Blackout herumgeschickt hatte. Es war die Aufnahme einer Außenkamera von dessen Nimbus-Jäger. Auf dem Bild schwebte ein toter Pilot durch den Weltraum, die Beine abgerissen, den Oberkörper von Schrapnell durchlöchert und der Helm, der Helm eines GAR-Kampfpiloten, hatte sich gelöst. Darunter starrten braune Jango-Augen blicklos in die Ferne.

„Wir haben Brüder getötet." Plötzlich erkannte ich, dass es Kummer war, der in Blackouts Stimme mitschwang.

„Das sind keine Brüder." entgegnete Shadow schroff. „In unserer Welt gibt es zehn Brüder und Milliarden Ziele. Wer kein Hunter ist, ist ein Ziel. Ein Ziel wird erschossen."

„Klappe, Shadow." wies Prime ihn mit dem üblichen Befehlston zurecht. „Wir müssen auf Kiresh landen und neue Anweisungen einholen. In Formation, Hunter. Das hier hat gerade erst angefangen."


	2. Chapter 2 Orders

Chapter 2

Orders

Kiresh VI schien aus einem einzigen Dschungel zu bestehen. Wir flogen dicht über die Baumkronen hinweg um möglichen Aufklärungsstaffeln zu entgehen. Über Bodenangriffe mussten wir uns wenigstens keine Sorgen machen, kein Speeder kam durch dieses dichte Unterholz. Gerade als mir die Faszination für das endlose Grün ausging veränderte sich die Oberfläche des Planeten.

Die Überreste von Hochhäuser ragten empor, zerbombte Häuser wurden von Ranken und Farnen überwuchert, hier und da standen die Grundmauern ausgebrannter Gebäude. Vor uns erstreckte sich eine Ruinenlandschaft, die einmal eine riesige Stadt gewesen sein musste, bis sie völlig vernichtet worden ist.

„Alles tot." stellte ich sachlich fest. „Um so viel Zerstörung anzurichten sind mindestens schwere Kreuzer nötig, aber die Bombardierung muss schon ein halbes Jahrhundert zurückliegen. Die Ruinen sind schon bewachsen. Auf den ehemaligen Straßen können wir nicht landen, die sind mit Sicherheit vom Wetter zerstört, aber wenn wir einen großen Platz finden bestünde die Chance auf halbwegs intakten Ferrabetonboden."

„Okay, Hunter, Ausschau halten nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz." befahl Prime und ließ seinen Jäger bis knapp über die höchsten Ruinen absinken. „Das ist das Areal in dem wir die Bodenaufklärung starten sollten."

„Da vorne!" rief Archer und ich warf einen Blick auf das Cam-Icon in meinem HUD, das sich sofort vergrößerte. Auf einem riesigen Platz stand der Sockel einer Statue, umringt von den eigenen Trümmern, ringsherum aber war ausreichend Platz für elf Nimbus-Jäger vorhanden.

Prime schien das ähnlich zu sehen. „Wir gehen runter und landen in einem Ring um die Statue. Kreisformation."

Ich drosselte leicht mein Tempo und sah wie Boomer und Eyez sich zurückfallen ließen, bis wir einen nahezu perfekten Kreis gebildet hatten. Die rautenförmigen Flügel unserer Jäger streiften fast die Spitzen der zerbombten Häuser und schließlich sanken wir auf den festen Landeplatz herab. R5 ließ die Landestützen ausfahren und die Flügel klappten zur Seite, das Brummen der Triebwerke verstummte und wurde durch die Vibration der Repulsordüsen am Schiffsbauch ersetzt. Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Jäger als er aufsetzte.

Als sich die Cockpithaube geöffnet hatte sprang ich sofort heraus und hob den Deckel der Ladeluke in der Nase meines Jägers. Den Survival-Rucksack schwang ich über meine Schulter und den Schnellfeuer DC-19 wählte ich ebenfalls aus. Ich zögerte kurz, ließ den Plex-Werfer dann aber doch zurück. Um mich herum taten die Hunter es mir nach, bewaffneten sich und sprangen schussbereit aus den Jägern.

„Seren, nimm Hawk, Eyez und Shark und sichere die Umgebung, alle anderen zu mir." befahl Primes körperlose Stimme.

Ich warf einen Blick auf den TacVis meines Helms und fand Prime als kleinen grauen Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Platzes. Den DC erhoben näherte ich mich den Trümmern der Statue und schlich vorsichtig zwischen den Marmorbrocken hindurch. Nichts rührte sich, im Gegenteil, die Ruinenstadt vermittelte so vollkommene Trostlosigkeit, das es nicht schwer war, sich die schreienden Bewohner und brennenden Gebäude vorzustellen. Ich sah mich um und beobachtete die Ranken an den Ruinen, die leicht im Wind zitterten. Vor langer Zeit war es Feuer gewesen, dass die Häuser emporzüngelte und einen orangenen Schein auf die Stadt warf. Ich spürte Qualm in meiner Nase brennen, ein lautes Krachen ließ mich zusammenzucken.

Flammen und Explosionen überall, ich wollte rennen, mich verstecken, dem tobenden Inferno entkommen. Ein Mann rannte mir entgegen, sein Körper wurde von den Flammen verschlungen, verbrannte Haut hing in Fetzen an ihm herunter, während er mit einem grauenvollen Kreischen auf den heißen Asphalt stürzte, die rußgeschwärzten Arme versuchten verzweifelt das Feuer zu ersticken. Jetzt spürte ich den sengenden Schmerz an meinen Armen, meinen Beinen, ich blickte an mir herunter, überall Feuer! Ein Schrei entfuhr meiner vom Rauch rau gewordenen Kehle, ein Schrei, der das Röhren der Bombertriebwerke, das Sirren der fallenden Brandsätze und das Dröhnen der endlosen Flammenwand übertönte-

„Prophet!"

Archer rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Meine Augen flogen auf und ich atmete auf. Der schwarze Body, den ich unter meiner Rüstung trug, fühlte sich kühl und weich auf meiner Haut an. Als ich aufblickte sah ich hinter Archers, Jokers und Primes Helmen den blauen Himmel, der von sanften weißen Wolken überzogen wurde.

„Prophet" wiederholte Archer. Er klang besorgt. „Bist du okay?"

Ich schnupperte. Gas. Wie vor kurzem auf der Reise hierher roch ich Gas, obwohl mein Helmfilter keine Gefahr meldete. Ich holte tief Luft und griff nach Jokers Arm, der mich hochzog.

„Klar, alles okay. Nur ein bisschen schwindelig."

„Prophet." Prime packte mein Handgelenk und ich starrte auf seinen rot leuchtenden Visor. „War das eine Version? Was hast du gesehen?"

Ich seufzte kurz. Obwohl er mein Bruder war und ich ihm und allen anderen gegenüber immer ehrlich war, widerstrebte es mir zu antworten.

„Ich habe gesehen wie diese Stadt brannte." entgegnete ich schlicht und zog meinen Arm zurück. Eine Weile spürte ich Primes Blick, der sich in meine braunen Augen brannte, dann nickte er.

„Das gehört der Vergangenheit an. Du warst eine Weile ohnmächtig, wir haben die Umgebung gesichert und Blackout stellt gerade eine sichere Verbindung nach Kamino her. Wir müssen uns bei Broaccer melden."

Zu viert traten wir zu den anderen Hunters, die sich um einen Signalverstärker versammelt hatten. Blackout kniete mit seinem R5 daneben und von außen sah es so aus, als säße er nur angespannt da. Es war weitaus einfacher, das HUD mit dem R5 zu verbinden, als ein Datapad mitzuschleppen und so konnte Blackout die Nachricht auf seinem HUD chiffrieren und an R5 schicken, der sie mithilfe des Signalverstärkers an Kamino sendete.

„So." meinte Blackout schließlich und lehnte sich zurück. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten bis Skipper sich bequemt zu antworten."

Ein paar Hunter kicherten, als Blackout unseren Befehlshaber als „Skipper" bezeichnete. Es war unser kleines Geheimnis, wir brachen ein Tabu, indem wir den Captain Skipper nannten. Wären wir keine Soldaten könnte ich mir vorstellen, das Broaccer ein humorvoller Typ wäre und über den Spitznamen lachen würde. Wenn die Dinge anders wären...

Eine blaue Gestalt wurde von R5 auf den Boden projiziert und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Alpha-ARC Captain Broaccer stand in Lebensgröße vor uns.

„Sir." Prime salutierte. „Wir sind auf Kiresh VI gelandet und erwarten weitere Befehle."

„Gab es Komplikationen?" Die Holo-Gestalt des ARC-Captains flackerte kurz.

„Eine Staffel Bastard-Jäger hat uns im Orbit attackiert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihre Basis kontaktieren konnten, bevor wir sie vernichteten. Wenn wir wüssten, was auf diesem Planeten passiert, könnten wir effektiver vorgehen."

Broaccer ignorierte die unterschwellige Kritik und lehnte sich leicht aus dem Bild um einen Knopf zu betätigen.

„Ich habe soeben alle Informationen über Kiresh VI an euch gesendet, zu denen ich Zugang habe. Mission Alpha, euer erster Einsatz, soll in den nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden abgeschlossen werden. Seit die Bevölkerung des Planeten ausgerottet wurde gibt es nur noch ein Gebäude – ein geheimes Ausbildungslager. Ich habe keine Informationen darüber, welchem Zweck es dient oder wessen Armee dort trainiert wird, aber ich habe Angaben zu dem Gebäude. Es ist ein größtenteils unterirdisches Netzwerk aus Tunneln und einzelnen Trakten, vermutlich schwer bewacht.

Ein offener Angriff kommt nicht in Frage, also lautet eure Aufgabe: Infiltriert das Gebäude, findet einen Datenbankzugriff und sichert alle Informationen, die ihr finden könnt. Anschließend zerstört ihr das Gebäude und geht sicher, dass jeder, der dort drinnen war, tot ist. Fragen?"

„Wissen Sie, dass dort drinnen Klon-Trooper sind, Captain?" fragte Blackout plötzlich.

Es herrschte eine beklemmende Stille, bis Broaccer entgegnete: „Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, Soldat?"

„Holos nach dem Luftkampf, Sir." antwortete ich an Blackouts Stelle. „Die Piloten waren Jango-Klone in GAR-Pilotenrüstungen."

Broaccer schwieg eine Weile, als müsse er sich seine Antwort gut überlegen. „Sendet mir das Holo, dann spreche ich mit Car Veres darüber. Setzt eure Mission wie geplant fort und beschafft die Daten, sie könnten Klarheit liefern. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, Sir. Hunter Squadron, Ende."

Die Holo-Gestalt des ARCs flackerte noch einmal, dann erlosch sie.

„Hunter, Tarnnetze der Jäger aktivieren, Ausrüstung überprüfen. In fünf Minuten treffen wir uns hier und brechen auf."

Der Kreis der Soldaten löste sich auf, als alle zu ihren Nimbus-Jägern gingen. Ich spürte Archers besorgten Blick im Rücken, aber mein Körper hatte schon längst die Kontrolle übernommen, während in meinem Kopf Aufruhr herrschte. Einige Tastendrücke später war mein Jäger vor jeglichen Sensoren sicher, die Luftaufklärer nutzen könnten, allerdings unsere Jäger auf dem großen Platz wie auf einem Präsentierteller und etwaige Piloten mussten nur einen Blick nach unten werfen. Aber es gab keine Alternative, an besser geschützten Landeplätzen würden die schweren Jäger im Morast einsinken. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir ein großes Risiko eingingen.

Ich vergewisserte mich erneut, ob meine Ausrüstung vollständig war und packte vorsichtshalber einen kleinen Beutel in meinen Rucksack, der verschiedenste Spezialitäten enthielt. Dann kehrte ich in die Mitte des Platzes zurück, wo Prime auf seine Männer wartete.

Ein leises Klicken verriet mir, dass er auf meine private Frequenz gewechselt war. „Prophet, ich weiß, dass du deinem Instinkt ungern vertraust, aber... halt einfach die Augen offen, okay?"

„Du bist besorgt." stellte ich leise fest.

Er seufzte. „Ja, um dein Leben und das unserer Brüder. Es kommt mir alles so unnatürlich vor, der Auftrag, der Planet, sogar der Blaster in meiner Hand. Ich weiß, dass ihr auf mich zählt und dass wir das hier gemeinsam schaffen können, aber ich sehe den Sinn nicht. Warum kommen wir her und töten, einfach so? Wieso gibt es uns überhaupt?"

Ich starrte Prime überrascht an. Das war nicht der Hunter, den ich kannte. Er dachte über Dinge nach, die bisher höchstens von Zwölf oder Blackout angesprochen worden waren, während er disziplinierte Anführer war. Und irgendwie wusste ich, dass er auch aussprach, was ich dachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es für uns vorgesehen ist, über den Sinn der Existenz nachzudenken." entgegnete ich vorsichtig.

Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr Prime. „Sicher nicht. Und trotzdem tun wir es, was sagt uns das also? Dass wir immer noch uns selbst gehören, trotz... allem. Dass wir denken und danach handeln können." Er zögerte kurz. „Dass wir die Dinge ändern können."

Völlig entgeistert riss ich die Augen auf. „Du weißt, das das wie Desertion klingt, oder?"

Joker und Eyez kamen heran, die Gewehre locker an die Schultern gelegt.

„Wir sind marschbereit." bemerkte Joker.

Prime wandte träge den Kopf und starrte die beiden Hunter an, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Gut..." Er klang nervös.

„Bruder?" fragte ich und berührte ihn am Arm.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, Prophet. Ich habe bloß laut gedacht."

Ich nickte und wartete schweigend auf meine anderen Brüder. Die Stille war von Spannung erfüllt und ich wusste, dass Joker und Eyez sich fragten, was geschehen war. Aber Prime schien nachzudenken und war nicht in der Lage die Moral ein wenig zu heben.

Innerhalb von viereinhalb Minuten hatten sich alle Hunter eingefunden und ich öffnete die Umgebungskarte auf meinem TacVis. Wir befanden uns nur einige hundert Meter vom Startpunkt der berechneten Route entfernt und die schwarze Luftlinie führte nach Norden. Prime an der Spitze, Seren und Shadow etwas abseits schlugen wir einen möglichst direkten Weg zwischen den Trümmern ein und folgten der schuttbedeckten Hauptstraße.

Auch wenn die Stadt ruhig und verlassen erschien, flog mein Blick immer wieder auf die 360° Anzeige meines HUDs und, wann immer es ging, hielt ich mich im Schatten der Ruinen. Prime legte ein rasches Tempo vor, aber meine Beine waren stundenlange Märsche durch jedwedes Gelände gewöhnt, auch unter Beschuss, ohne Wasser und Munition.

Ich wusste nicht genau, warum die Stimmung so gedrückt war. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass wir auf unserer ersten wirklichen Mission waren, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht anders war als die RealTrain-Simulationen. Wir hatten die Ausbildung auf Kamino überlebt, jetzt mussten wir hier überleben.

Während ich mir weiter einen Weg durch die Betonbrocken suchte fiel mir etwas anderes ein, etwas, über das ich nie zuvor nachgedacht hatte. Wir waren zwar Supercommandos, aber in den Simulationen sind wir gegen Droiden angetreten, nie gegen organische Ziele. Die Piloten über Kiresh VI waren die ersten Menschen gewesen, die wir getötet hatten. Nicht das ich damit ein Problem hätte. Diese Trooper hätten meine Brüder und mich umgebracht, wären wir ihnen nicht zuvorgekommen.

Nur einmal, als Zwölf von einer Sprengfalle zerrissen wurde, begegnete der Tod uns auf Kamino. Und jetzt, in dieser leeren toten Stadt, hallten die Schreie der panischen Bewohner in unseren Ohren nach, auch wenn ihre Stimmen schon vor vielen Jahren vom Feuer vernichtet worden sind. Die Erinnerungen hängen in der Luft und ich kann sie spüren und auch die anderen Hunter sind still und unruhig. Ich glaube, auch sie riechen den Tod in dieser Stadt.

Ich war fast froh als die zerstörten Häuser mehr und mehr von Dschungelpflanzen durchwachsen sind und die Hauptstraße sich in ein schlammiges Farngebüsch wandelte. Bald überragten die Bäume vereinzelte Ruinen und Trümmerstücke, bis wir in die Gebiete kamen, die der Dschungel vollständig zurückerobert hatte. Manchmal versank ich knietief im Morast und wir kamen nur noch langsam voran, weil wir immer wieder unbegehbaren Nesselfeldern und riesigen Bombenkratern ausweichen mussten.

Langsam begannen meine Muskeln zu kribbeln, als mein Chrono vier Stunden Marsch durch den Urwald meldete. Prime machte keine Anstalten, das Tempo zu verringern, wir hatten erst knapp die Hälfte des Weges geschafft.

„Ziemlich optimistisch, das mit den sechs Stunden Wegzeit." brummte Archer missmutig.

„Sechs Stunden Luftlinie mit intakter Asphaltstraße." gab ich trocken zurück. Ein kleiner Blick auf den Weg vor uns hellte meine Laune etwas auf. Der Boden war zwar dicht bewachsen und lange Lianen hingen zwischen die dicken Bäume herunter, aber die Erde unter meinen Füßen wurde trockener und ich konnte mich auf die dornenbesetzten Ranken konzentrieren, die sich immer wieder in meinen Schienbein-Panzern verhakten.

„Hunter, wir bilden eine Marschreihe. Einfacheres Vorankommen." befahl Prime knapp und wir formierten uns hinter ihm. Als Hunter Elf war ich der Letzte in der Reihe und konnte einfach über die niedergetrampelten Pflanzen marschieren. Über achtzig Kilo Muskeln, Panzer und Ausrüstung hinterließen eindrucksvolle Spuren, aber ich bezweifelte, dass Suchtrupps am Boden unterwegs waren. Einen Vorteil hatten die ausladenden Kronen der Dschungelbäume – wir waren unsichtbar für die Luftpatrouillen und wenn wir Glück hatten, war der Dschungel so lebendig, dass selbst Infrarot uns nicht aufspüren konnte.

Wir stapften fast sechs Stunden durch den Dschungel, bis Prime entschloss uns eine kurze Pause zu gönnen. Das Licht, das zwischen den Blättern der Bäume einfiel, wurde immer schwächer und schließlich brach die Nacht über den Wald ein. Als ich meinen Nachtsichtvisor aktivieren wollte glaubte ich aus dem Augenwinkel ein blaues Leuchten zu sehen. Vorsichtig spähte ich zwischen den Stämmen in die Dunkelheit des Waldes und einige hundert Meter von meiner Position warf irgendetwas ein blaues Licht auf die Bäume.

„Hey, da vorne ist etwas!" zischte ich leise, obwohl nichts was ich sagte meinen Helm verließ.

Sofort duckten die Hunter sich und schlichen auf meine Position zurück. Prime tauchte rechts von mir auf und starrte in die Richtung, in die ich wies.

„Was ist das?" fragte Shark misstrauisch.

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, aber einen Blick ist es wert, oder?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Prime, der schließlich nickte. „Wenn es unsere Mission gefährdet müssen wir es ohnehin ausschalten. Ich gehe vor."

Tief geduckt schlich er sich von Stamm zu Stamm, den Blick auf das blaue Leuchten fixiert. Ich wartete, bis meine Brüder gegangen waren, warf einen Blick über die Schulter und folgte ihnen, nachdem ich das rote Leuchten meines Visors ausgeschaltet hatte. Langsam näherten wir uns dem Licht, das immer intensiver wurde und mein Nachtsichtgerät zeigte mir zwei Schatten, die das blaue Schimmern fast erreicht hatten.

Von meiner Position konnte ich nur einen diffusen blauen Schleier sehen, der offensichtlich aus einer Kuhle oder einem kleinen Tal kam.

„Wow." murmelte Archer, der gerade die seltsame Lichtquelle erreicht hatte.

„Es ist ungefährlich, Hunter." fügte Prime hinzu, mit dem üblichen distanzierten Tonfall. „Aufschließen."

Das letzte Stück überwand ich mit einem kurzen Sprint, den DC dicht an die Brust gepresst, dann gesellte ich mich zu Archer, der immer noch fasziniert nach unten starrte.

Was ich für einen Talkessel gehalten hatte, war in Wahrheit ein kleiner, fast kreisrunder See, den ich auf einen Durchmesser von maximal siebzehn Metern schätzte. Durch das klare Wasser konnte man bis auf den Grund sehen, auf dem phosphoreszierende Korallen wuchsen, die blaues, grünes und violettes Licht verströmten.

Der Anblick verschlug mir den Atem, ein so wunderschönes sanftes Leuchten hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich leicht im Wind und die Bewegung der Welle wurde vom Licht an die Baumstämme ringsherum geworfen.

„Giftig." brummte Joker. „Ich schätze mal, die Korallen versauern das Wasser, sodass keine anderen Pflanzen oder Fische in diesem See leben können."

„Okay, Hunter!" Prime klatschte kurz in die Hände, was unnatürlich laut in der nächtlichen Stille klang. „Wir rasten zehn Minuten, trinkt etwas, aber ruht euch nicht zu sehr aus. Eure Muskeln müssen für die nächsten vier Stunden Marsch warm sein."

Ich lehnte mich an einen Stamm und erlaubte es mir, den Helm abzunehmen. Vorsichtig löste ich die Verriegelung und hängte ihn an den Gürtel. Sofort hüllte die feucht-schwüle Luft mich ein und erinnerte mich daran, dass die Natur nicht so wohl temperiert wie das Innere einer Katarnrüstung war. Auch wenn unsere Panzer nicht ganz so klobig wie die RC-Ausrüstung waren, leistete das Kühlsystem die gleichen unschätzbaren Dienste.

An meinem Gürtel waren schwarze Wasserflaschen eingebaut, die sich nahtlos in die Rüstung einfügten, aber trotzdem einfach abgelöst werden konnten. Ich trank gierig einige Schlucke der wohltuenden Flüssigkeit und knabberte anschließend auf einem Nahrungsriegel herum. Die zehn Minuten der Ruhe vergingen viel zu schnell, aber ich schaffte es noch einige Holos von dem See zu machen, bevor wir aufbrachen.

Wir marschierten eine Stunde, dann noch eine und eine weitere, bis mein Körper auf Automatik schaltete, mein Gehirn nur noch bis zum nächsten Schritt dachte und meine Beine sich gefühllos im Takt meines leicht erhöhten Pulsschlages bewegten, der in meinen Ohren pochte. Ich hasste lange Fußmärsche und musste mir eingestehen, dass meine Kondition weitaus besser sein konnte. Nach einem kurzen Luftgefecht und knapp acht Stunden Marsch durfte ich nicht derart erschöpft sein, Ich blendete meine Müdigkeit aus, setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.

Als mein TacVis endlich den Zielort anzeigte ließ ich mich an einen Baumstamm sinken und beruhigte meinen Atem, aber Prime gönnte mir keinen Augenblick der Ruhe. Er packte mich am Oberarm und zog mich auf die Beine.

„Wir sind nur einige Stunden marschiert, Prophet, du kannst dich noch nicht ausruhen. In vierzig Stunden muss dieser Job erledigt sein, schon vergessen?"

Ich schüttelte nur träge den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Prime hatte sich schon wieder den anderen zugewandt, die ebenso erschöpft aussahen.

„Wir müssen ganz in der Nähe des Zielorts sein, aber wir brauchen eine kurze Pause bevor wir die Anlage observieren. Schwärmt aus und sucht ein sicheres Versteck!"

Leise verteilten wir uns im dunklen Unterholz und versuchten einen geschützten Ort zu finden. Hier war es bloß ein wenig Laub, dass den Boden bedeckte und einige Trampelpfade bestätigten meine Vermutung: Hier trainierten Soldaten oder zumindest Rekruten. Ich bückte mich und hob eine weiße Flimsiplast-Packung von einem GAR-Rationsriegel auf. Gerade als ich Prime davon berichten wollte, meldete Eyez einen Fund.

„Ich habe eine Art Felsvorsprung entdeckt, darunter können wir uns verstecken." Ein Bild von seiner Helm-Cam erschien auf meinem HUD und zeigte eine halbmondförmige Ausbuchtung in einem Abhang.

„Sieht halbwegs brauchbar aus." meinte Prime. „Wir treffen uns bei Eyez."

Wir drängten uns in die kleine Höhle, während Seren und Boomer sich für die erste Wache bereit erklärten. Mein Magen verlangte geräuschvoll nach etwas Essbarem, aber ich konnte nur zwei meiner kostbaren Rations-Riegel verzehren. Prime saß neben mir und ich zeigte ihm die Flimsiplast-Packung, die ich gefunden hatte.

„Gefechtsübungen im Dschungel." bestätigte Prime. „Das erklärt den Müll und den festgetretenen Boden. Ruh dich etwas aus, in zwei Stunden suchen wir unseren Zielort."

Ich nickte schläfrig und lehnte den Kopf an die harte Wand. Dann schlief ich ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Meine Müdigkeit war verflogen und Stille hüllte mich ein. Misstrauisch schnupperte ich – und riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Gas! Sofort war ich auf den Beinen, aber rings um mich herum waberten grüne Wolken und ich konnte höchstens drei Schritte weit sehen. Meine Helmsysteme waren komplett tot, aber der Visor leuchtete noch.

„Hallo Prophet." sagte eine Stimme, die meine eigenen und die von 3,2 Millionen Männern war.

Ich fuhr herum und sah einen Hunter in schwarzer Rüstung aus dem Gasnebel hervortreten. Der rote Visor glomm unheimlich, aber der steife Gang kam mir bekannt vor.

„Zwölf!" entfuhr es mir. „Du bist tot!"

„Ja." Zustimmend neigte mein ehemaliger Bruder den Kopf. „Und auch wieder nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das musst du selbst herausfinden." Er blieb zwei Schritte vor mir stehen und betrachtete mich mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Mein Verstand raste. „Ich träume, oder?"

Wieder deutete er ein Nicken an. „So etwas in der Art, ja."

Ich beschloss, nicht auf die kryptischen Aussagen einzugehen, aber trotzdem gab es Fragen, die mir auf der Zunge brannten. Als ich noch über meine Antwort nachdachte, fuhr er fort.

„Prophet, du fragst dich sicher, weshalb du hier bist." Zwölfs Stimme klang sanft und freundlich, aber ich kannte ihn. Er war der gefährlichste Hunter gewesen. „Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber du kannst es selbst herausfinden. Es gibt da aber eine Sache, die du für mich tun musst."

„Was?"

„Gib mir einen Spitznamen."

„_Was_?"

„Alle Hunter haben einen, oder? Ich hätte auch einen bekommen, wäre ich nicht gestorben, aber ich bin nur Zwölf. Gib mir einen Namen, dann gibst du mir eine Identität."

„Okay." Ich dachte lange nach, bis mir etwas Passendes einfiel. „Du bist ein Hunter, du gehörst zu uns. Dein früher Tod war falsch, aber wir haben dich nicht vergessen. Ich gebe dir den Namen Precious."

Eine Weile reagierte Zwölf nicht, dann legte er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Beklommen warte ich auf seine Reaktion. „Precious." wiederholte er. „Das ist ein guter Name."

„Es freut mich, dass er dir gefällt. Erklärst du mir nun weshalb du hier bist?"

„Den Toten ist es nicht erlaubt die Welt der Lebenden zu manipulieren. Du wirst es selbst herausfinden müssen."

Langsam entfernte er sich von mir, er bewegte die Beine nicht, aber das Gas hüllte ihn wieder ein. Ich wollte ihm folgen, aber ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper.

„Precious, warte!" rief ich ihm nach. „Was bedeutet das alles?"

„Du sollst mein Schicksal noch nicht teilen. Nimm dich in Acht, Prophet!"

Precious Worte hallten in meinen Ohren nach, als die schwarze Gestalt vom Nebel verschluckt wurde.

„Precious!" rief ich erneut, aber diesmal kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen spürte ich ein feines Kribbeln und ich sah an mir herunter. Entsetzt weiteten sich meine Augen, als ich sah, wie meine Rüstung von dem grünen Gas verdampft wurde. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper, meine Rüstung wurde völlig zerfressen und das Gas griff meine Haut an. Ich konnte mich noch immer nicht rühren, während sich die Säure durch meine Haut grub und ein Schrei entfuhr meiner Kehle. Schmerzen hüllten mich ein und meine Eingeweide schienen aus flüssigem Feuer zu bestehen. Noch einmal schrie ich Precious' Namen, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

„Nimm dich in Acht, Prophet..."


	3. Chapter 3 Under Fire

Chapter 3

Under Fire

„Das wird ein wenig kompliziert." stellte Archer fest.

Ich griff nach einem Ast und zog mich auf seine Position hoch. Der Baum, auf dem wir saßen, war dick und breit, stabil genug für 160 Kilo Soldaten. Außerdem war er der höchste den wir finden konnten und die Aussicht war umwerfend.

Vor uns erstreckte sich eine große Ebene, in deren Mitte ein flaches Gebäude errichtet worden war. Das Dach bot ausreichend Platz für die Rampe eines Acclamator-Kreuzers und als ich heranzoomte, konnte ich die Hangarschotts an den Seiten sehen.

„Wir kommen da nicht ungesehen rein." meinte ich und ließ meinen Blick über die Selbstschusstürme schweifen. „Ich sehe nur Droiden, keine organischen Wachen. Ich vermute, die Truppen sind in den unterirdischen Komplexen untergebracht."

„Wer auch immer da drinnen ist, rechnet nicht mit einem Angriff." Archer begann sich von dem Baum herunter gleiten zu lassen. „Aber selbst wenn wir die fünfhundert Meter vom Dschungel zum Gebäude ungesehen schaffen, werden uns die Droiden auf jeden Fall bemerken. Wir können nicht verhindern, dass Alarm geschlagen wird und dann haben wir es mit einer Armee zu tun."

Ich nickte und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach unten. Geschätzte fünf Meter trennten mich von dem leicht belaubten Boden, also ließ ich mich fallen und rollte die Wucht über die Schulter ab. Trotzdem spürte ich den Aufprall in den Backenzähnen und meine Füße begannen zu prickeln.

„Prime, hier ist Elf, bitte kommen."

„Höre dich, Elf."

„Ich schicke dir die Holos und Scans vom Zielort. Bilde dir deine eigenen Meinung, aber ich sage wir brauchen einen anderen Weg hinein." Die zu einem Ordner komprimierten Dateien schickte ich Prime und gab Archer einen Wink. Schweigend zogen wir uns zurück und machten uns auf den Rückweg zum Haupttrupp.

„Hast recht, Prophet." brummte Prime nachdenklich. „Durch den Vordereingang kommen wir nicht rein, wenn wir Undercover bleiben wollen, also brauchen wir einen anderen Weg. Wir treffen uns auf dieser Position, eins Ende."

Auf meinem TacVis blinkte ein roter Punkt auf, etwa zehn Minuten nördlich von unserer Position. Also drehten wir uns wieder um und marschierten leicht genervt zurück. Seit ich aus meinem kurzen Schlaf erwacht war, spürte ich Adrenalin durch meine Adern rauschen und die Anspannung vor dem Kampf hatte mich die ganze Zeit über begleitet. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich schießen und töten musste, auch wenn ich meine Opfer noch nicht sehen konnte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sich die grauen Punkte auf meinem Visor näherten und schließlich neun schwarze Rüstungen in Sicht kamen. Prime begrüßte mich mit einem kurzen Handschlag und rief mit einem Wink alle Hunter zusammen.

„Dank Prophets und Archers Aufklärung haben wir Holos vom Zielort... hier." Auf allen HUDs tauchten Bilder der Ebene und Nahaufnahmen des Gebäudes darauf auf. Die Droiden und Selbstschusskanonen waren rot markiert worden. „Um das Ziel liegt ein äußerer Ring aus staubigem Boden, Prophets Sensoren haben Magnetfrequenzen aufgefangen. Vermutlich sind hochempfindliche Sprengsätze darin platziert."

„Kein Problem." warf Eyez achselzuckend ein. „Ich kann Granaten auf zwei Meter genau orten. Die einzelnen Sprengsätze sind mindestens sechs Meter voneinander entfernt, da das Risiko einer Kettenreaktion zu hoch wäre."

„Angenommen wir kommen in einem Stück und ungesehen durch den äußeren Ring", entgegnete Prime. „haben wir erst recht ein Problem. Der innere Ring besteht aus Wachdroiden, Kameras und Geschütztürmen, wir bräuchten mindestens dreißig Scharfschützen um alle mit EMP-Munition auszuschalten. Was wie ein kurzweiliger Stromausfall aussehen würde, könnte ebenso unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, zumal wir erwartet werden."

„Was schlägst du also vor?" fragte Joker.

Prime holte tief Luft. „Ich habe nur eine Idee und die wäre ziemlich riskant. Wir wissen, dass die Truppen in den unterirdischen Bereichen auch im Dschungel trainieren, also muss es eine Lücke im Sprengfallennetz geben, die ich hier vermute." Ein breiter Streifen, vom Haupttor des Gebäudes bis zum Rand des Dschungels leuchtete auf. „Direkt vor dem Haupttor wird außerdem der innere Ring unterbrochen, das ist die einzige Stelle an der wir die Verteidigungsanlagen überwinden könnten. Seren, Archer und Hawk müssten vom Dschungelrand aus in Höchstgeschwindigkeit alle Geschütztürme in der Nähe ausschalten. Die EMP-Munition legt die Schaltkreise für zehn Minuten flach, in der Zeit müssten wir das Panzertor knacken und im Gebäude verschwunden sein."

Joker schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir auf die Art hereinkämen, was unwahrscheinlich genug ist, wie gehen wir dann weiter vor? Wie du schon sagtest, Prime, wir werden erwartet und der kleinste Stromausfall wird die da drin in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen."

„Es gibt einen viel einfacheren Weg." sagte Boomer plötzlich. Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu. „Wir können davon ausgehen, dass dort zumindest einige tausend Soldaten ausgebildet werden. Es ist also eine recht große unterirdische Anlage." Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Natürlich muss diese Anlage mit Sauerstoff versorgt werden. Versteht ihr? Die Luftversorgung muss recht aufwändig sein, große Filter und Ventilatoren, Rohre, vielleicht eigene Gebäude, in denen die Luft aus der Atmosphäre gefiltert und zu ihrem Bestimmungsort transportiert wird. Dazu braucht es große Rohre, sehr große Rohre."

„Und durch das Belüftungssystem kommen wir ungesehen herein." Hawk nickte langsam. „Gute Idee."

„Eyez' Sensoren müssten die Rohre unter dem Erdboden orten können." vermutete Boomer. „Dann können wir uns sozusagen hereinsprengen. Vorsichtig, natürlich."

„Nein, ein Leck im Belüftungsrohr würde ebenfalls für Alarm sorgen." erwiderte Hawk. „Aber wir kommen über die Filteranlagen herein, die vermutlich weniger schwer bewacht sind. Wir müssen nur noch die Gebäude finden, die wahrscheinlich ganz in der Nähe sind."

Prime neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Zweier-Gruppen, wir durchkämmen das Gebiet. Und seid vorsichtig."

Rasch und diszipliniert zerstreuten sich die Hunter und verschwanden in unterschiedliche Richtungen im Dschungel. Als ich mit Archer aufbrach und den Weg nach Nord-Westen einschlug, schloss Prime sich uns an. Schweigend stapften wir durch den Wald, der wie tot schien, kein Vogel zwitscherte und keine Pflanze spross auf dem festgetretenen Boden.

Ich nutzte die Zeit um die Holos in meine Datenbank einzusortieren und mit der Umgebungskarte zu verknüpfen, ebenso wie die Daten, die meine Helmsensoren gesammelt hatten. Auf meinem TacVis verfolgte ich die grauen Punkte der anderen Hunter, die sich um die ovalförmige Ebene verteilt hatten und das Gebiet von Norden nach Süden durchkämmten.

Wir liefen einige hundert Meter von der Baumgrenze entfernt und brauchten eine knapp Stunde, bis wir die Ebene umrundet hatten. Jetzt standen wir nördlich des Gebäudes und überlegten, wo wir weitersuchen konnten. Von den anderen Trupps hatten wir noch nichts gehört, also beschlossen wir weiter nach Osten zu laufen um dann nach Süden abzuknicken, wo wir auf einige andere Hunter treffen sollten.

„Da!" zischte Archer plötzlich und streckte den Arm aus.

Ich wandte den Kopf in die Richtung in die er wies und versuchte etwas zwischen den Bäumen auszumachen. Zwischen zwei Stämmen konnte ich etwas verschwommen Graues erkennen, ein Bunker möglicherweise.

„Das könnte es sein. Leise jetzt!" flüsterte Prime zurück und übernahm die Führung. Geduckt und den DC-19 gegen die Brust gepresst schlichen wir an das Betongebäude heran und langsam erkannten wir was es war.

Der Bunker war weitaus größer als wir es zunächst angenommen haben und das Gebläse hörten wir schon von weitem. Über vergitterte Rohre wurde die Luft in die Filter im Inneren gesogen und an anderen Rohren wieder ausgestoßen.

Prime hob die Hand und ballte sie zur Faust, um uns zu bedeuten, stehen zu bleiben. Alleine schlich er einige Schritte weiter, dann ließ er sich auf den Bauch sinken und kroch weiter. Mit einem Blinzeln vergrößerte ich das Icon von Primes Helm-Cam und versuchte mir einen Eindruck des Gebäudes zu machen.

Als Prime zurückkehrte klang er weitaus fröhlicher als vorher. „Keine Wachen außerhalb, auf Infrarot kann ich drei organische Ziele drinnen ausmachen." Es klickte im Com, als er die Frequenz wechselte. „Hunter Squadron, hier ist Eins. Wir haben das gesuchte Gebäude gefunden, wiederhole, wir haben das Gebäude gefunden. Auf unserer Position sammeln."

„Haben eure Koordinaten." bestätigte Seren und die anderen Gruppen meldeten sich ebenfalls.

„Und wieder warten." knurrte Archer genervt. Er klang genauso ungeduldig, wie ich mich fühlte und Primes leisem Seufzen nach ging es ihm ebenso.

„Unser Gespräch mit dem Captain ist jetzt... über zwölf Stunden her, bleiben noch sechsunddreißig Stunden um hier alles in Schlacke zu verwandeln." überlegte ich.

Archer verpasste mir einen Hieb gegen den Oberarm. „Wir sind im Zeitplan."

Prime begann auf den nächsten Baum zu klettern und ich tat es ihm gleich und griff in die Astspalte eines weiteren Stammes. Es war nicht einfach das eigene Gewicht mit Panzer und Rüstung auf den Baum zu ziehen, aber in beinahe neun Jahren Training war ich mit weit mehr Ausrüstung und unter Beschuss durch Hindernisparcours gerannt.

„Prophet, nicht erschrecken, wir sind knapp fünfzig Meter hinter euch... " ertönte Hawks Stimme. Als ich mich umwandte konnte ich die Gestalten von Hawk und Seren hinter den Bäumen hervortreten sehen und auf meinem TacVis näherten sich Blackout und Joker.

„Eins, hier ist Zehn." erklang Eyez' Stimme auf dem Einsatz-Comkanal.

„Höre dich, Zehn."

„Wir sind auf der anderen Seite des Bunkers. Ich, Boomer, Shadow und Shark."

„Dann sind wir vollzählig. In dem Gebäude da vorne habe ich drei Kontakte auf Infrarot, versammelt euch vor dem Tor, wir stürmen."

„Verstanden."

Prophet sprang von seinem Baum und ich folgte ihm. Unsere schwarzen Rüstungen hoben sich gut vom braunen Untergrund ab und ich hoffte, dass keine Kameras an der Außenwand des Bunkers angebracht waren. Eyez' Trupp kam uns entgegen und wir versammelten uns vor der Tür, die Blaster schussbereit erhoben. Eigentlich war Zwölf – Precious – unser Hacker gewesen, aber nach seinem Tod hatte Shadow den Job übernommen. Er kniete sich neben das Kontrollpanel der Tür und montierte es vorsichtig ab um an die elektronischen Eingeweide des Schließmechanismus zu gelangen.

„Bereithalten!" zischte er. Ich hob den Blaster ein Stück, alle Muskeln angespannt und jederzeit bereit zu stürmen. „Auf 3! 3... 2... 1!"

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und ich schoss auf das erste Lebendige, das ich sehen konnte. Von mehreren Schüssen getroffen sank die erste weißgepanzerte Gestalt zu Boden, Shadow feuerte erneut und der Treffer riss dem zweiten Trooper den Kopf weg, während Joker eine Salve auf das letzte Ziel einprasseln ließ.

In wenigen Sekunden hatten wir drei Trooper getötet. „Gute Arbeit." meinte Prime und er klang stolz.

Rasch betraten wir den Innenraum und schlossen die Panzertür, dann vergewisserten wir uns, dass wir allein waren. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte Blackout, der neben einem der toten Trooper saß. Vorsichtig nahm er dem Leichnam den Helm ab und ich erkannte mein Gesicht darunter, jedenfalls das, was davon noch übrig war. Shadows Schuss hatte dem jungen Klon glatt den Hals durchschossen und den Kopf fast von den Schultern getrennt. Die Hitze des Tibannagas betriebenen DC-19 Lasers hatte die Wunde zwar sofort kauterisiert, aber der Anblick erschreckte mich. Sogar mich.

Das schlimmste an Leichen, beschloss ich, waren die Augen. Die toten Augen des Piloten, den wir im Luftkampf getötet hatten und die vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen dieses Troopers. Blackout saß einfach da und starrte regungslos in die Augen des Klons. Als Shadow kam und den toten Körper an den Armen packte und fortschleifte rührte er sich nicht, sondern hielt den Blick dorthin gerichtet wo gerade noch ein braunes Augenpaar ins Leere geschaut hat.

Shadow warf den Leichnam zu den anderen und begann sie zu durchsuchen. Die anderen Hunter stehen an den Konsolen oder inspizierten den engen rechteckigen Raum und keinen schien es besonders zu stören, gerade drei Klon-Trooper getötet zu haben.

Ich wusste, dass es notwendig war, aber ich konnte Blackouts Zerrissenheit zwischen Pflicht und Moral nachvollziehen. Vermutlich hing es mit den genetischen Manipulationen zusammen, dass wir beide die einzigen waren, die sich mit den Troopern verbunden fühlten. Oder es war einfach ein Charakterzug.

„Denk nicht viel drüber nach, Blackout." Ich klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Er hätte dich, ohne zu zögern, getötet."

Blackout nickte langsam. „Er war trotzdem mein Bruder." beharrte er leise. „Egal was Shadow sagt, irgendwie war er mein Bruder..."

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leichen, dann riss er sich zusammen und gesellte sich zu Eyez an das Überwachungspult. Prime trat zu mir.

„Hab ein Auge auf Blackout. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

„Man nennt es Mitleid, Bruder. Und in ihm ist es noch nicht tot."

Prime starrte mich verblüfft an, aber ich wandte mich ab und ging zum Wartungseingang der Tunnel. Blackouts Reaktion hat mich tiefer berührt, als ich mir selbst eingestehen wollte, ich brauchte einen Augenblick der Ruhe um meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Eine Stunde bis sie merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt." bemerkte Eyez schließlich und schob sich an mir vorbei durch die Tür in das breite Rohr. „Wir sollten uns etwas beeilen."

Mit eingezogenem Kopf zwängte ich mich durch die kleine Tür und folgte meinen Brüdern durch die Finsternis des Betonrohres.

„Keine Helmscheinwerfer." wies Prime uns an. „Nachtsicht aktivieren."

Das Rohr wurde leicht abschüssig und wir passierten immer wieder Ventilatoren, deren Flügel bewegungslos verharrten, während wir vorsichtig hindurch traten. Sollte Eyez einen Fehler gemacht haben und einer davon aktivierte sich war der Hunter, der zwischen den Flügeln stand, Nerfhack.

Ich beobachtete mit einem Auge unsere grauen Punkte die sich langsam auf das Zielgebäude zu bewegten, bis wir schließlich die Grundmauern passierten.

„Acht Meter unter der Erdoberfläche." informierte Eyez uns.

Plötzlich blieb Prime stehen und ich versuchte in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, weshalb er angehalten hatte. Das Rohr knickte scharf nach unten ab, vermutlich um die unteren Bereiche mit Luft zu versorgen. Eyez fuhr bereits mit seinen Panzerhandschuhen über die Wand, damit die eingebauten Sensoren Hohlräume feststellen konnten.

„Volltreffer..." murmelte er und nahm ein Fusionsschneider vom Gürtel.

„Was ist dahinter?" fragte Shark misstrauisch und hob den Blaster auf Schulterhöhe.

Eyez wandte sich zu uns um. „Okay, dahinter müsste die Kommandozentrale sein, das wichtigste oberirdische Ziel. Von da aus müssten wir in den Zentralcomputer kommen, die Datenbank anzapfen und den Hauptreaktor überhitzen können. Wenn der in die Luft geht sackt der Boden ein und verschüttet alle die hier drin sind. Anschließend kämpfen wir uns auf die Landeplattform durch, wo unsere Jäger bis dahin stehen sollten und werfen Brand- und Sprengsätze ab. So können wir ziemlich sicher gehen, dass hier alles tot ist."

„Das reicht mir nicht." knurrte Shadow. „Hier im Belüftungssystem platzieren wir einige der neuen Gasbomben, das Gas breitet sich überall aus, wo Trooper in Hohlräume geschützt sein könnten. Was nicht von der Explosion oder dem Bombardement getötet wurde, wird vergast."

Prime nickte. „Einverstanden. Boomer, Joker bringt die Giftbomben an, Blackout, schick den Astromechs eine verschlüsselte Nachricht, sie sollen die Jäger starten und in genau zwanzig Standardminuten auf diesem Dach landen. Schick ihnen die Koordinaten und pass auf, dass die Nachricht nicht abgefangen wird."

Ich aktivierte meinen Infrarot-Visor und beobachtete sechs organische Gestalten, die im Nebenraum beinahe regungslos dasaßen. Offensichtlich waren es keine Trooper, denn meine Scanner konnten keine Körperpanzer feststellen.

Boomer brachte eine explosive Ladung ein Stück weiter hinten im Belüftungsrohr an, sodass er jederzeit die Verbindung zum Bunker im Dschungel in de Luft jagen konnte. Durch das eingestürzte Rohr konnte das Gas schlechter dringen, und die wieder aktivierten Ventilatoren konnten es in Ruhe in die unterirdischen Räume befördern.

„Alles klar." Joker gab Eyez ein Handzeichen. „Wir sind fertig."

Eyez wandte sich wieder der Wand zu und begann sich leise durch den Beton zu schneiden. Mit dem kleinen Fusionsschneider brauchte er Ewigkeiten, bis er durch die Wand geschnitten hatte, aber schließlich war das ausgeschnittene Stück groß genug für einen vollgerüsteten Hunter.

„Bereit?" fragte Eyez leise.

„Bereit." entgegnete Prime an unserer Stelle.

„Auf 3. 3... 2... 1!" Mit der Schulter stieß Eyez das lockere Betonstück aus der Wand und sprang durch das Loch.

Ich war der Zweite in der Reihe, rollte durch das Loch und kniete mich auf ein Bein. Von der Umgebung sah ich kaum etwas, nur die Bewegungen von sechs Zivilisten, die entsetzt aufsprangen, waren wichtig. Der eine stürzte getroffen zu Boden, einen zweiten schickte ich hinter her. Einer sprang zu seinem Comlink und fiel der Länge nach auf den harten Boden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich sah, dass er nicht gestolpert war.

Die anderen beiden wurden von den Salven der anderen Hunter, die hinter mir aus dem Loch kamen.

„Bitte! Lasst mich leben!" kreischte der Letzte in Todesangst, fiel auf die Knie und hob ergeben beide Hände über den Kopf.

Shadow ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Dann hob er den Blaster und schoss dem Mann in den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die irgendwen gewarnt haben." meinte Eyez und trat zu einem der Kontrollpulte.

Ich sah mich in dem Raum um und ließ den Blick über leere Sitze vor Bildschirmen und Schaltflächen wandern.

„Wenig los." bemerkte ich. „Hier hätten mindestens doppelt so viele Leute sitzen können. Wo sind die alle?"

„Die sind unten beschäftigt, Prophet." Ich wandte mich zu Eyez, der an einem Kamerabildschirm stand. „Siehst du? Eine Exerzierhalle. Vermutlich sind das alle hier stationierten Trooper und da oben", er deutete auf eine Art Balkon. „da oben stehen haufenweise schick gekleidete Typen und... whoa!"

„Was ist?" fragte Prime und kam heran.

Ich antwortete an Eyez' Stelle und deutete auf eine Gestalt auf dem Balkon. „Da. Kaminoaner."

Boomer trat neben mich und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Hat die GAR jetzt ihren eigenen Fisch engagiert?"

„Das ist nicht die GAR." widersprach Blackout, der bereits in die Datenbank eingedrungen war. „Und hier ist ein neuer Eintrag. Ein Com-Gespräch und eine wichtige Aufzeichnung." Er schwieg eine Weile. „Die veranstalten die Show da unten weil es einen wichtigen Besucher gibt. Ein Typ namens Carlis ist vor ein paar Tagen hier angekommen. Ich lade jetzt die Daten herunter, schätze mal das dauert zehn Minuten."

„Gut. Eyez klink dich mal in der Technik ein und überhitze den Hauptgenerator. In fünf Minuten kriegen die Techs da unten Warnmeldungen. Dann schlagen sie Alarm und wir jagen die Gasbomben hoch. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis das Gas im ganzen System ist. Weitere fünf Minuten dürften die Trooper brauchen, bis sie hier oben sind, wir sperren alle Türen, um mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, dann müssen sie sich einzeln durchsprengen. Sobald die Datenübertragung fertig ist schleusen wir einen Virus ins den Zentralcomputer ein und nehmen den Turbolift dort nach oben."

Ich sah in die Richtung, in die Prophet zeigte und bemerkte die Lifttür, die ich vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Alles klar? Dann los!"

Die ersten fünf Minuten vergingen rasch und Eyez tippte eilig auf den Kontrollen herum.

„Der Hauptgenerator wird zunehmen instabiler. Es ist möglich, dass er zu früh explodiert, anders wäre es nicht schnell genug gegangen." warnte er.

„Fünfzig Prozent der Dateien gesichert." meldete Blackout.

„Boomer, zünde die Giftbomben, die du das Rohr hinuntergeworfen hast und spreng die Verbindung zum Bunker im Dschungel. Eyez, reaktiviere die Ventilatoren."

Boomer hob den linken Arm und drückte eine der roten Tasten, die sofort zu blinken begann. Aus dem Rohr hörten sie ein dumpfes Dröhnen, dann kehrte wieder Stille ein.

„Fünfundsiebzig Prozent." Blackout klang angespannt.

„Achtung. Eindringlinge befinden sich im Gebäude." Eine weibliche Stimme drang aus den Lautsprechern. „An alle Truppen: Durchsucht die Kontrollräume. An alle Techniker: Kühlen Sie den Hauptreaktor, bevor er explodiert."

Eyez kicherte. „Das wird nichts, Schätzchen. Euer Reaktor ist nicht mehr zu retten."

Prime fuhr zu ihm herum. „Sind die Panzertüren verschlossen?"

„Alles zu. Die Turbolifte sind außer Betrieb."

„Das verschafft uns mehr Zeit. Boomer, spreng die Tür zu diesem Lift auf."

Boomer riss ein Stück Thermaltape von einer Rolle ab, klebte den Streifen an die Lifttür und drückte den Zünder hinein. Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Achtung..."

Auch wenn es eine kleine Explosion war spürte ich die Druckwelle deutlich. Ein kurzer Blick in den senkrechten Schacht genügte – es ging circa zehn Meter nach oben, eine Strecke, die sich leicht mit einem starken Seil überbrücken ließ. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, sah ich wie Boomer hinter einer Säule eine kleine Sprengkugel befestigte und eine Glasphiole mit grünem Gas hineinsteckte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte ich mich an meine Träume und an den Geruch, den ich danach gerochen hatte, aber ich zwang mich zu schweigen.

„Hundert Prozent!" rief Blackout plötzlich. „Virus wird installiert..."

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen wurde die Tür zu den anderen oberirdischen Räumen gesprengt und weißgepanzerte Soldaten tauchten feuernd im Rauch auf. Ich warf mich hinter eine Konsole und gab einige Schüsse aus der Deckung ab. Die Luft war erfüllt von blauen DC-15 Lasern und unseren roten DC-19 Energiegeschossen.

„Blackout!" brüllte Prime durch den Lärm. „Du zuerst!"

Boomer warf eine kleine Granate durch die Tür, um ihm zusätzlich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Im Feuerschutz der Hunter sprintete Blackout zum Lift und verschwand in der gähnenden Schwärze.

„Rückzug zum Lift!" befahl Prime und begann sich weiter feuernd zu unserem Fluchtweg zu bewegen. Ich war dem Lift am nächsten, also gab ich einen letzten Schuss auf einen Trooper ab, der dumm genug war, seinen Kopf durch die Tür zu stecken und hob den linken Arm. Ein feines aber extrem starkes Seil zischte auf die Decke des Lifts zu und riss mich mit. Meter um Meter zog es mein Gewicht nach oben, während unter mir drei weitere Seile abgefeuert wurden. Endlich erreichte ich die Lifttür auf das Dach mit dem Landeplatz, offenbar hatte Blackout die Tür eingetreten. Ich zwängte mich durch die nach außen gewölbte Tür und kappte das Seil mit meinem Handgelenk-Vibromesser.

Blackout schob bereits einige Lagerkisten zusammen, die um ein kleines Passagierschiff standen. Vermutlich gehörte es Carlis. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und half ihm eine provisorische Deckung zu errichten, während immer mehr Hunter aus dem Lift kletterten. Der Letzte, der herauskam, war Boomer.

„Viel Spaß da unten!" grinste er, bevor er die Gasbombe unten fernzündete.

Wir gingen hinter den Lagerkisten in Deckung und warteten, etwas anderes blieb uns nicht übrig. Die Astromechs meldeten acht Minuten bis zur Ankunft und auf der anderen Seite des Landeplatzes befand sich ein großer Turbolift, vermutlich für den Fall, dass Trooper auf einen landenden Kreuzer verladen werden sollten. Ein Stück abseits des großen Lifts befanden sich mehrere Kleine, die ausreichend Deckung für einen Trupp bieten konnten.

Boomer hielt in jeder Hand einen Sprengdetonator, Archer und Seren zielten mit ihren Scharfschützen-DCs auf den großen Turbolift. Ich hörte das Blut in meinen Ohren pochen, als wir schweigend auf unsere Jäger warteten.

Plötzlich erbebte der Boden unter uns und sackte ein Stück nach unten. Wir konnten die Explosion des Hauptreaktors bis auf die Landeplattform hören.

„Na endlich." brummte Shark. „Hat ja lange genug gedauert."

Als Eyez gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, explodierte das Dach des großen Turbolifts und Trooper kletterten über den Rand. Ich feuerte ein gesamtes Magazin auf die rennenden Weißschalen, die hinter den kleinen Turbolifts Deckung suchten. Viele schafften es nicht und blieben getroffen auf halbem Wege liegen, mindestens zehn Trooper wurden von Boomers Detonatoren zerfetzt, aber es kamen immer mehr weißgepanzerte Gestalten aus dem ehemaligen Turbolift. Laserfeuer prasselte gegen die Kisten und mir wurde klar, dass sie keine vier Minuten mehr Deckung bieten würden.

„Wir müssen uns hinter Carlis' Schiff zurückziehen!" schrie ich durch den Lärm und gestikulierte in die Richtung der Triebwerke.

Prime warf einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung, dann brüllte er: „Rückzug!"

Blasterfeuer zischte mir um die Ohren, als ich feuernd rückwärts lief. Ein Schuss traf mich am rechten Unterarm und obwohl meine Rüstung dick genug war, musste ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht den Blaster fallen zu lassen.

„Rakete!"

Ich ließ mich flach auf den Boden fallen und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren der mein Bein durchzuckte. Die Rakete war über mir im Schiffspanzer detoniert und ließ Schrapnell auf mich einprasseln.

„Archer! Schalte den Typen mit dem Plex aus!" befahl Prime über den Lärm.

Ich humpelte weiter, bei jedem Schritt schien mein Knie zu explodieren. Neben den Triebwerken ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und schoss einige Salven auf einen Trupp Soldaten, die über die Landefläche sprinteten. Für jeden getöteten Trooper schienen drei neue aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes zu kommen und der endlose Strom feuernder Blaster rückte immer näher.

Offenbar kümmerte es den, der diese Männer befehligte nicht mehr, wie viele dieses Gemetzel überlebten. Ohne Deckung rannten die Weißschalen auf uns zu und wir waren zu wenige um sie auf Abstand zu halten.

„Wir werden überrannt!" Prime drückte sich an eine der Landestützen des Schiffes und seine Rüstung war von rußgeschwärzten Streifen übersät.

„Zeit für schwere Geschütze!" Boomer hatte den Plex bisher auf dem Rücken getragen, jetzt legte er ihn auf die Schulter und die erste Rakete jagte auf die weißgepanzerten Massen zu. „Gebt mir Feuerschutz!"

Für eine wertvolle Minute konnten wir die Trooper zurückdrängen, dann gingen uns die Munition für den Plex und unsere Detonatoren aus. Ich hatte schon lange mein Zeitgefühl verloren und wäre ich nicht so sehr mit Schießen und Überleben beschäftigt würde ich vermutlich die Hoffnung verlieren.

„Da!" Der Ruf ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich unterbrach das Dauerfeuer und starrte auf den Himmel, von dem sich elf schwarze Nimbus-Jäger abzeichneten.

„Hawk, sag deinem Astromech, er soll den Jäger landen!" befahl Prime.

Eine weitere Explosion erschütterte den Landeplatz und rings um das Gebäude stürzte der äußere Ring ein, während die Sprengfallen detonierten.

„Hier stürzt bald alles ein!" brüllte ich durch den Lärm.

„Sie fliehen!" Ungläubig sah ich zu den feindlichen Troopern. Shark hatte recht! Die Weißschalen hatten das Feuer eingestellt und flohen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

„Sie dürfen den Dschungel nicht erreichen!" Prime warf seinen letzten Detonator auf die Soldaten am anderen Ende der Plattform. „Noch können sie es schaffen!"

„R5, lande den Jäger!" wies ich meinen Astromech an und sah zu wie sich ein weiterer Nimbus-Jäger aus der Formation löste. Hawk war bereits in seinem Schiff und hob von der Landeplattform ab.

Als mein Jäger einige Meter links von mir landete, sprang ich sofort auf die Nase des Schiffes und das Cockpit öffnete sich. Ich ließ mich auf den Sitz fallen und die gläserne Kuppel über mir schloss sich wieder. Der stechende Schmerz in meinem Knie und das Pochen am rechten Oberarm meldeten sich zurück, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen und gab vollen Schub. Aus der Luft beobachtete ich, wie die Trooper, es waren mindestens fünfhundert Männer, an den absinkenden Erdschollen vorbei den Dschungel ansteuerten.

„R5, Brandsätze abschussbereit machen." wies ich meinen Astromech kühl an. Mit gedrosseltem Tempo ließ ich mich auf Abwurfhöhe sinken, Hawk war bereits dabei, einen Feuerring um die Trooper zu entfachen.

„Paket eins, abwerfen."

Den Aufprall des ersten Brandsatzes sah ich nicht mehr, aber mittlerweile waren alle Hunter in der Luft und warfen Spreng- und Brandsätze ab. Ich konnte keine der weißen Gestalten mehr in dem tobenden Inferno ausmachen, aber ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass sie noch nicht alle tot waren.

Also wir unsere zerstörerische Fracht losgeworden waren formierten wir uns wieder hinter Prime.

„Auftrag beendet." Primes Stimme klang unnatürlich in der Stille. „Gute Arbeit, ihr alle. Wir kehren nach Kamino zurück."

„Nein." Das Wort war mir herausgerutscht, bevor ich es verhindern konnte.

„Was ist, Prophet?" fragte Prime misstrauisch.

„Ich... ich muss noch einmal runter."

„Warum?"

„Nur so ein Gefühl. Ich stoße am Abflugpunkt zu euch."

Ohne Primes Antwort abzuwarten, brach ich aus der Formation aus und steuerte wieder den Dschungel an. Zwischen den Bäumen und der Feuerwand gab es noch einen schmalen Streifen und ich landete dort.

„R5, lass die Triebwerke laufen, ich bin gleich wieder da." befahl ich leise, dann kletterte ich aus dem Cockpit.

Das Dröhnen des Feuers überraschte mich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einen Lärm machte. Nur wenige Meter trennten mich von den Flammen und ich trat so nah zu den ersten kleinen Bränden, dass meine Stiefel kurz Feuer fingen.

Wie in Trance wanderte ich auf das Feuer zu, irgendetwas zog mich dorthin. Plötzlich sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Ein Trooper! Die Rüstung völlig verbrannt und die Haut in rußgeschwärzten Fetzen herunterhängend rannte er durch die Flammen auf mich zu und schrie in tiefster Qual. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, während er weiter auf mich zu kam, brennend und schreiend.

Dann fiel er zu Boden, einfach so. Erst begriff ich nicht, was ihn getötet hatte, dann wandte ich mich um und sah Archer, der mit erhobener Pistole hinter mir stand. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm."

„Ich habe den Mann gesehen, in meiner Vision in der toten Stadt. Ich habe ihn gesehen und ich habe ihn schreien gehört. Der gleiche Schrei wie der gerade."

„Komm." wiederholte Archer und verstärkte den Druck.

Endlich erlangte ich die Kontrolle über meine Beine zurück. Ich wandte mich von dem tobenden Inferno ab und stieg wieder in meinen Jäger.

Unser erster Auftrag war ein Erfolg.


End file.
